One spring day
by summrpnkprncess9
Summary: Ummm..I'm not good at summaries and It may sound boring at first but I'll try the best i can to make it better. well here's the summary Summary: When Kyo has feeling for tohru, will he tell her? Will she like him back? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter one

One spring Day  
  
Chapter one  
  
Hi peoples ! This is my first fan fiction so don't throw anything if it sound weird/bad. Well I'm going to follow what my friend did and write the first fan fiction of fruits basket yay! He he! Anyways I hope you like it! (Sorry if I spell the names wrong and I'm using the Kun or Chan because I don't like that and I'm lazy! Mostly lazy but I'll add them in my other stories. Oh! And FYI! I'm not aloud to cuss so I won't be using bad language)  
  
Shellie  
  
It was nice spring morning. Tohru was in the kitchen cooking and no one was up until.......  
  
Tohru: **humming**  
  
Kyo: uh.... hi Tohru.  
  
Tohru: **Turns around and smiles** Oh! Good morning Kyo! How did you sleep?  
  
Kyo: Good. How did you sleep?  
  
Tohru: Pretty well thank you!   
  
_It was pretty silent for a while since breakfast wasn't done yet and it wasn't even time for Yuki or Shigure to wake up. Well when Tohru was thinking about something, she cut her finger. She didn't want Kyo to find out so she just wrapped her finger in a towel and tired to let the bleeding stop_.  
  
Kyo: **Ears pop up** Tohru, is something wrong?  
  
Tohru: uh no of course not! **Fake smile** why would you think something was wrong?  
  
Kyo:** gets up and walkes to her** Well for one thing, you look stupid with that towel around your finger and second, it looks like something just happen. **Takes her finger and takes off the towel on her finger  
**  
Tohru: No wait! Don-  
  
Kyo: OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE BLEEDING?!?! HOLD ON! **Runs into the bathroom and comes back with a band-aid. Puts the band-aid on her finger **gosh! Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding?  
  
Tohru: well.... I didn't want to worry you.  
  
Kyo: Well don't do that again! Gosh! It just worries me more when you don't tell me.  
  
Tohru: oh **Blushes** I...uh...didn't know  
  
Kyo: well that's ok because I-  
  
Yuki: walks in What was the screaming about you stupid cat?  
  
Tohru: oh! Good morning Yuki! **Goes back to cooking** I anciently cut myself. **Smiles** no big deal!  
  
Yuki: huh? **Walks over to were Tohru** **is** Are you all right? I hope the stupid cat didn't try to do anything stupid.  
  
Kyo: WHAT IS SUPOSE TO MEAN!?!?!!?  
  
Yuki: I meant like trying to hurt her more.  
  
Kyo: WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?!  
  
Shigure: why are you two yelling this early in the morning? **Walks in with the newspaper  
**  
Yuki: it's not me yelling. It's him that's yelling.  
  
Tohru: Guys! Breakfast is ready! **Places breakfast on table**  
  
Shigure: wow Tohru! I don't know how you cook such a yummy meal with Kyo yelling in your ear! **Giggles**  
  
Kyo: SHUT UP!! **Leaves  
**  
Tohru: w-wait..... Kyo.....  
  
Yup! That's my chapter one! Please review. I really want to know what you think. IM me if you want to talk. I have AOL, yahoo and msn messenger lol! I know this story is boring but I'm trying to make it better in every way that I can.   
  
P.s. Please not too many bad reviews Lol!  
  
P.s.s. Chapter two should be coming out soonsu!! oh! and if you see bold letters, that means it's action! the fanfiction edit thing wouldn't let me put the stars for action


	2. Chapter two

One spring day  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!!!! I've been trying to think what to put in my fan fiction since my brain totally shut down for the summer. Anyways I'm not going to do the Role-playing thing like I did last time because people don't do those that much so here we go!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After Breakfast, Tohru went to go check on Kyo who was on the roof. "Kyo.... are you ok?" Tohru said calmly as she sat down by Kyo. Kyo didn't say anything at first but then he sat up and started to talk. "Yeah I'm ok. I'm just a little mad. You know I can't them" Tohru sighed but smiled "I know...hey Kyo. What were you trying to tell me before Yuki came in?" Kyo finally remember that he was going to tell Tohru the he loved her, but then Yuki came in. He blushed. "Nothing" Kyo said. Tohru smiled and got up. "Well I better start on the laundry. I'll see you later" Tohru went inside and started on the laundry.  
  
An hour later, kyo came down from the roof and went outside to practice what he had learned when he was in the mountains. When training he saw Tohru and he couldn't help but look at her. Shigure came outside and saw Kyo looking at Tohru. He smiled from the door. "And you're telling me that I'm the pervert" Shigure giggled. Kyo snapped out of his daydreams of Tohru looked at Shigure. "SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled as he went back to training.  
  
It was dinnertime and it was silence at the table until Shigure brought up about what happen earlier that day. "So Kyo, you want to tell everybody what you were thinking while looking at Tohru when she doing the laundry?" Tohru blushed. "W-what?" "You're almost as bad at Shigure" Yuki said while eating his dinner. "SHUT UP! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" Kyo said while blushing. "Yeah! Whatever you say!" Shigure giggled. "So Kyo! How good did she kiss in your Daydream?" SMACK! Shigure was on the ground with two big bumps on his head. "Now you're going to far." Yuki said standing up. "Thank you Miss Honda for dinner. It was great" Yuki said walking away.  
  
That night Kyo dried the dishes while Tohru washed them. "Kyo.... Was that true? What Shigure said about you daydreaming about me?" Tohru said blushing. Kyo looked at her and blushed. "No" He lied to her. After they were done with the dishes, they went to bed.  
  
The next day while Tohru, Yuki and Kyo walked to school, it was silence again. Tohru was smiling but she was sad. She was sad that Yuki and Kyo weren't getting along. In fact it was getting worse between them. She thought to make some conversation to lighten the mood "It so pretty out side today!" Tohru said smiling while walking to class. "Yes! It is very pretty outside today" Yuki said smiling. Kyo just walked to class not saying anything. Uo and Hana met then in class. "Good morning Tohru!" Hana said as Tohru and the two boys walked up to them. "Good morning to you too" Tohru said smiling. "Hey! Ya'll want to play Rich man Poor man? I'm still not done embarrassing Orange tops over there!" "IT'S ON YANKEE AND THIS TIME, I'LL BEAT YOU!" Kyo said while pointing his index finger at her. "Sure! I would love too! I'm pretty sure Haru and Momiji would want to play too!" Tohru said smiling. She turned around  
"Yuki! Would you like to play?" She asked him. Yuki smiled at her "Sure!"

Yup! this is were I'm ending it today! Come back for more to find out! Please review!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

One spring day  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hello again!!!! No one has been sending reviews **cry cry** sigh oh well! Enjoy the next chapter!!!!  
  
Well of course Kyo lost again and had to stay after school to clean and Yuki had a council meeting so, Tohru decide to stay with Kyo and walk home with him. On the way home, they saw Momiji. "TOHRU!!!!" Momiji yelled for joy. Momiji tried to hug her but as always, Kyo was there to stop him. "Tohru! Kyo hitting me!!!!!!!!" He would always cry. "Kyo. Please don't be mean!" Tohru said and tried to cheer Momiji up. "Momiji! Where did you go?" Haru asked walking up to them. "Hello haru! How've you been?" "I've been quiet good. How about you?" Haru asked not caring "I've been great Thank you!" She said with a big smile on her face. "Well we've better get go-"POOF! "Momiji!" Haru sighed as he saw the bunny in Tohru's hands. "Momiji! Be glad we are in the woods! Now I'm gonna have to tell Hatori." Haru said while taking the bunny out of Tohru's hands. "Good-bye everyone" Momiji said waving as they walked away.  
  
After getting home, Tohru started on dinner. She started to hum and without even realizing it, Kyo came in to hear her hum and that's when Tohru realize he was there . "Oh my goodness!!! Did you hear me sing?!?! I'm really bad I'm sorry!" Tohru said blushing. "No...It was good" Kyo said in a low voice blushing. Tohru couldn't help but blush more. Shigure sneaked in and pop be hide Kyo. "You know...if you like her sooo much, just ask her out. Kyo freaked out and hit Shigure on the head "SHUT UP!" he yelled. Tohru and Kyo were still blushing.  
  
Right before dinner started, Yuki finally got home. "Oh yuki! Welcome home" Tohru said happily. He couldn't help but smile. "Hello Miss Honda!" In the middle of dinner, Shigure kept on talking about his day and what happen in the kitchen. Kyo got so mad that he didn't even notice Tohru and started yelling "WHY DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP!" Yuki put down his bowel. "So you're admitting the truth that you like Tohru?" Kyo felt so embarrassed that he ran to the roof.  
  
The dishes were done and so Tohru went to go visit Kyo. She climbed the ladder and stood there for a while smiling "Hello! May I sit with you?" Kyo sat up. "Sure. Make yourself comfortable." He said muttering. Tohru smiled and said thank you. She sat down but she laid her head down in Kyo's lap. Kyo looked down at her in a strange way. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that made you uncomfortable!" Tohru said, lifting her head. Kyo laughed at her. "No it's ok! I liked it" Kyo said smiling. Tohru smiled again and laid her head back down. They sat there looking at the stars for a while. "Tohru?" Kyo said shyly. "Yes Kyo?" Tohru looked up at him "I-I-I- Love you." Kyo said Blushing. "Kyo.... I love you too.." Tohru said while looking at him. Their faces came closer and closer about to kiss but it was ruined. Shigure had ruined their moment by calling out: "Guys! Come down from the roof! It's to go to bed!" Tohru got up "Well good night Kyo!" She climbed down the ladder and into the house. While getting up and walking into the house, he muttered "Darn Shigure!"  
  
Well that's all for me for tonight! I guess you'll have to come back to what happens!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Review!! And just to let you know, I don't own Fruits Basket so don't shoot me! Well fare well for now! **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	4. Chapter Four

Hello Peoples!!! THANKYOU RIHARU FOR REVIEWING!!!! Hehe!!! She's my friend at school! Thanks for all the Reviews people!!! Anyways on with the show!  
  
One spring day  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Next day was a beautiful day and Tohru was Happier than usual. Yuki had to go to school early that day, so Kyo and Tohru walked to school without him. They weren't talking but they were holding hands until they got to school. "Tohru!" Uo called out as they walked into the classroom. "Uo! Hana! How are you?" "Fine and how are you?" Hana asked as she sat next to Tohru. "Oh just great!" Tohru said with a big smile while looking at Kyo. "So where's the Prince today?" "Oh! He had something to do today so he came early." Just then Yuki stepped and took his seat. It was time for class to start, so everybody took their seats. It was a boring day before lunch, but once they were at lunch, everybody was talking and being happy.  
  
Once they got back to class, Tohru found a piece of orange paper than was folded nicely on her desk. When class started again, she unfolded the piece and paper and it was note from Kyo.  
  
_Hey Tohru!  
  
What are you doing today?  
  
Signed, Kyo  
_  
She looked at Kyo who was blushing and looking down. She replied to the message, folded it, and gave it back to Kyo. He had read the message. The reply that she gave him was in pink ink and it had flowers around her message.  
  
_I'm off today and I won't be doing anything.  
What are you doing?  
  
Love, Tohru_  
  
She got the note back and this time, Kyo message was in Blue ink and had cats around his message. She giggled to herself and read the message.  
  
_ Well why do you think I asked you? I'm doing nothing and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date. So, do you want to go on a date tonight at 7:00 P.m.?  
_  
She looked up at Kyo who was now the color red because of his blushing. She was shocked that Kyo had asked her. She replied again and gave it to Kyo. When he saw the letter, she had changed her ink to green and she drew hearts around her message.  
  
_Yes! I would love to go on a date with you._  
  
The day went by so fast and the three of them were walking home. On the way home, they saw Momiji walking home and as usual he started to run towards Tohru yelling out her name. He stopped in front of Tohru and gave her a wrapped present. "Glcklich Geburtstag Tohru!" He winked and ran off. _'Uh- oh!'_ Tohru thought _'How did he know my Birthday? I thought I didn't tell anyone!'_ The Two boys looked at her strangely. "What was that about Miss Honda?" Yuki ask confusedly. Tohru smiled nervously. "Uhhh nothing!" Haru walked up looking for Momiji. "Have any of Yall seen Momiji? He always runs away from me." Haru said as he sighed. "Yeah. He just ran by after giving Tohru a gift." Kyo said as he put his hands in his pockets. Haru looked at Tohru and got a wrapped up present from his pocket. "Here. This is for you." He said as he gave Tohru the present. He said Good Bye and walked off. It was silent for a while until Tohru said something. "Hey! Uo and Hana said they were going to drop by at 5:00. I hope you don't mind!" "No of course no Miss Honda!" Yuki smiled but still confuse about the presents. "Whatever" Kyo said still wandering about the presents.  
  
When they got home, Tohru went to her room for a couple of minutes and came back down. She went into the dining room and saw that Shigure was in there along with Kisa and Hiro. Kisa got up from her seat and hugged Tohru while Hiro just sat there smiling. "Hello Kisa and Hiro! What bring you here on this Beautiful day?" Tohru asked as she kept on hugging Kisa. Hiro got up and gave her a Present. Kisa looked up at her. "Happy Birthday Sissy." Kisa whispered. "It's from both of us." Hiro said as he put the Present on the table because Tohru was to busy hugging Kisa. "H-How did you know it was my birthday?" Tohru asked quietly. "Momiji found out and he told everybody." Shigure said answering the question. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked "I didn't want you to go through all this trouble because it's my birthday" Tohru said quietly. "Oh! Don't worry about it!" Shigure smiled. "Oh! Speaking of it." He got a couple of presents out "This one is from Aya. And this small one is from Hotori and this small one is from me" he said as he put the presents on the table. "It's a token of everything you have done for us." Shigure smiled. "Thank you very much, but you didn't have to!" Tohru panicked "It's alright Tohru! Please! Take it! We would be very sad if you didn't take them." Shigure said smiling. Tohru sighed but smiled. "Thank you very much!" She said as he bowed.  
  
_Ding Dong!_  
  
Tohru ran and open the door. It was already 5:00 and Uo and Hana were there. "Please come on in!" Tohru said while smiling. Tohru and her friends took all the presents and went upstairs to her room. Yuki and Kyo had just walked out of their rooms and saw carrying the gifts to her room. Tohru went back downstairs to tell Kisa and Hiro thank you and good-bye since Kisa and Hiro had to go home. She came back upstairs and went into her room. Kyo and Yuki just downstairs and kept on thinking, Why is Tohru is getting all these gifts. _'Why are they giving her so many gifts?'_ They both thought. _'It's not Christmas....'_ Kyo thought._ '...And it's not White day...so it must be....'_ Thought Yuki. When they finally realize and they yelled out "BIRTHDAY!" They both ran out of the house to get the perfect present for the princess's birthday.  
  
(Tohru's Room)  
  
Tohru, Uo and Hana sat on the bed after putting the presents on the floor. Her two friends had her gifts in front of their laps. "Hey! They are treating you like a princess here!" Uo said laughing. "Actually." Tohru began. "I didn't even tell them when my birthday was. They found out. I didn't want them to do this to me. I mean I am very grateful, but I didn't want them to go through a lot of trouble for my birthday." She said sadly. "Tohru" Hana said. "I don't think it's not a problem for them because the thank you for all you've done. Be happy!" Hana said hugging Tohru. Uo hugged her too. Finally they let go. "Hey! Open my present!" Uo said handing Tohru the present. Tohru said thank you and opened the present and was quiet confuse. Why did Uo give me Pepper spray? Uo and Hana Laughed so hard that they turned red in the face. They finally calmed down. "It's for when one of those boys touches you! I'm just joking!" Uo patted her on the head "your real presents in there!" Tohru laughed and looked farther in the bag. It was a Pretty Hand mirror and had flowers on the back. "Thank you so much Uo! I love it!" Tohru said hugging Uo. "Tohru open mine now" Hana said calmly while handing Tohru the next present. She opened the present to see a picture of all three of them in a picture frame and there was a necklace hanging down from it. It was a heart that had all their initials on it. "Thank you Hana! I love it!! I love both of your presents! It makes me so happy!" Tohru said crying of joy while hugging Hana.  
  
It was 6:00 and her friends had left. She walked into Shigure's workroom while Shigure was working on the manual script. He smiled and gave ANOTHER Present to her. "It's from Kagura!" he smiled at her. She smiled and said thank you and told him that dinner was already made. She walked upstairs to her room getting ready for her date.  
  
Shellie: That's all I'm writing today. My fingers are calling "GIVE ME A BREAK!" lol! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Please! Well until next time....  
  
Shellie 

oh! What Momiji said, that's in German and it said "Happy Birthday" I think (sorry if it sounds weird)


	5. Chapter Five

Hello Readers! Thanks Whiterose for Reviewing!!!! She's my other friend! THANKS AGAIN RIHARU!!!! Hehe! Well Review People!!!! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!  
  
One Spring Day  
  
Chapter 5  
  
While Tohru got ready for her date, there was a knock at her door. She was fully dressed and she was putting on her earrings. "Come in" She called sitting on her bed. Yuki walked on in with a big smile on his face. "Hello Miss Honda!" "Oh! Hello Yuki!" Tohru said as she smiled at him. He sat on the bed right next to her. He got the present from be hide his back and gave it to Tohru. It was a small box wrapped up in pink wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday Miss Honda." He said calmly. She slightly blush. "T-Thank you Y-Yuki." She opened the present and was surprised to see what see saw. It was a Charmed Bracelet with a little charm that had a mouse on it. She put the bracelet on and smiled at Yuki. "I love it so much Yuki! Thank you!" She said in Joy with tears of happiness ran down her face. Yuki kissed her on the check and just when he exited the door, he whispers the words: "For my Princess." Tohru blushed and he walked out of her room.  
  
She walked downstairs and on her way out, she told Shigure she was going to be out for a while. "Well have a good time birthday girl!" He yelled from he study and with that, she left and went outside. She saw Kyo standing there in his nicest clothes. He turned around and saw how beautiful Tohru was. She blushed and walked right next to him. "Hello Kyo." Tohru said shyly while blushing. "You look beautiful Tohru" Kyo said while blushing and looking at his feet. She shyly thanked him and they started to walk down the road. For a date, they walked around the park and went to dinner. The last place they went to on their date, they went to a hill and watched the stars. "Wow Kyo! It's so beautiful here!" Tohru said while looking up at the sky with Kyo next to her. "Yeah it is.." Kyo had his hands be hide his head. It was an hour later and they needed to get home. As they were standing up, they kept on gazing at each other. Finally, Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her closer to were he wouldn't transform. She blushed, as their faces were getting closer. Finally, Their lips touched. It seem it last forever but it was for only two minutes, then the pulled away. They were both blushing and looking down at their feet. "I-I'm s-sorry for doing this." Tohru said walking closer. "What? What are you going to do?!" Kyo asking. Tohru had hugged him. Kyo blushed but smiled and hugged her back before-  
  
POOF  
  
Kyo had changed into a cat and the cat and the clothes were in Tohru's hands. "I'm sorry, but I hand to." She cried holding the orange cat. The cat purred while rubbing against her. "It's ok." He said in a quiet voice. Tohru stopped her, putting the cat down turning around so he could change into his clothes once he change back. They walk back home holding hands.  
  
It was a Sunday morning and they had the day off of school. Tohru was fixing breakfast while the three boys were still sleeping. "Hello Miss Honda." Yuki said tiredly walking in. "Good morning!" Tohru said walking in with food putting it on the table. He smiled, said thank you and started to eat. A couple of minutes later, Kyo and Shigure came down and started to eat. It was silence for a while until Tohru stood up. "Hey Guys. I'm going to go shopping so I'll be back in two hours or so. "Would you like me to come Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. She smiled. "No that's ok!" After cleaning up, she left for shopping.  
  
(At the house)  
  
"Man! It's so quiet!" Shigure complained  
  
"Well I guess Kyo is not in a fighting mood" Yuki laughed  
  
"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, "I hope she got the note" he mumbled  
  
"What note? I hope it's not a love letter for Tohru!" Yuki teased while Shigure was laughing.  
  
"You know what?!!? You're really pissin me off!" Kyo yelled while standing up.  
  
"Oh really?" Yuki stood up as well "Then come and fight me!"  
  
"Please not in the house! You're ruining my house" Shigure cried  
  
(In the store- Tohru)  
  
"Now lets see...." Tohru said while getting some food. She got all the food she needed, paid and walked out of the store. She had some money so she started to look through the windows of the stores. She went into a card store to get some Thank you cards for the people who had gotten her a present for her birthday. When she got out of there. she went looking through the windows again, She saw a store that sold charms for charm bracelets. She went in and there was four charms for a dollar sale. (Sorry I don't know yen) She saw the twelve zodiac animal charms and took of each one of each animal and a cat, but she didn't get the rat because she already had one. She also got a charm that look like a rice ball and also a heart charm. She paid for them and headed home. While heading home, she saw an orange piece of paper sticking out of her bag. It was a letter from Kyo again  
  
_Tohru,  
  
I hoped you like our date last night because I had a great time with you even though you turned me into a cat.  
  
Love, Kyo  
_  
Tohru laughed and walked on home again.  
  
(At home at outside)  
  
"COME ON YOU STUPID RAT BOY!" Kyo yelled at Yuki  
  
The fight started and right before Yuki threw in a punch...  
  
"Hey Guys! I'm home!" Tohru yelled from the front. "Ah! Tohru! Welcome home!" Shigure said greeting Tohru. The fight between the boys stopped. She put the food up and went upstairs. She went into her room and put her charms on her charm bracelet. She happen to put the Rat next to the rice ball and on the other side, a heart and then the cat. Once she was done, she got some pink paper, wrote a note on it with blue ink, put some perfume on it, folded it up, and place it on Kyo's pillow. She smiled and went downstairs to cook dinner. Kyo went into his room and saw the note. He open it and read it.  
  
_Kyo,  
  
Yes! I did love our date and I hope we have another one. Hehe! I'm sorry about turning you into a cat but you are cute as a cat! Love ya!  
  
Tohru_  
  
He smiled and went downstairs. "Hey Tohru!" He yelled out. "What's for dinner?"  
  
Hey guys! I hope you like my story!! If I get enough reviews, I'll continue but if I don't, (sigh) I won't.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WhiteRoseninja09- Hey buddy! I know you said it sucked, but I think it's pretty good considering it's my first fan fiction! Hehe! Stay cool!  
  
Riharu- Hey! Thanks you for all your reviews! LOL! You're the only person who gave me the most reviews! Hehe thanks!  
  
WickedHarryPotterfan- Hey! I don't know you well enough but you're Fan fictions are good! Keep up with the good work!  
  
StarLightKagome- Hey! I talk to you on AIM! LOL! You're really cool to talk to! Keep Up with your good work to!  
  
Guys! For CRYING OUT LOUD! I don't care if they are bad reviews just REVIEW!!! Hehe!  
  
Well bye for now!  
  
Shellie

(Sorry if it sounds weird. I probably left out word or something)


	6. Chapter Six

One spring day  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hey Guys! I got some reviews so I decided to continue. Thank you Riharu, Flame34, and Darkness Sweetheart! Thank you very much! (Bows) heh heh. Enjoy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! Heh heh! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hey Tohru! What's for Dinner" Kyo called from upstairs. She smiled. "We're having curry for Dinner!" Tohru said as she put the pot in the middle of the table. Kyo came down and sat down. The three boys looked at the pot and looked back up. "What the heck?" Kyo said confused. "Oh! Well I was on the Internet checking my E-mail and I looked up recipes and I thought you like curry." Tohru explained while sitting down. "Well I would love to try it" Yuki said scooping some curry into his bowl. He tried some and smiled. "Its real good Miss Honda." He said getting some more. The other three started to eat.  
  
During dinner, Shigure asked Tohru a question. "Hey Tohru! Did you open you presents yet?" Tohru looked up and smiled. "Nope not yet" "Well how about you open them now?" Shigure said smiling. "Um sure I guess you Yuki and Kyo don't mind." Tohru said concern. "Not at all Miss Honda!" Yuki smiled and looked at the cat waiting for his answer. "Whatever" the cat finally answered. Tohru smiled and went upstairs to go get her presents. She came down with all of them in a box she had in her room and put them on the table. (I'll list the presents at the bottom) She had open every present and was happy what she had got.  
  
When it was time to clean up, Yuki went to bed early because he had to go to school early the next morning and Shigure was in his study working, so Kyo helped Tohru clean up. Tohru just smiled while washing the dish. She thought how lucky she was that she could be with the Sohmas. When the dished were done, Tohru was about to leave when Kyo put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey! Meet me on the roof. Okay?" Tohru blushed and nod. She finally made her way up the roof ladder to meet Kyo. When she got off the ladder, she saw Kyo looking at stars. "Hey Kyo" She said in a quiet voice. Kyo looked at her and smiled. He sat up and kept on looking. Tohru saw the smile and sat down right next to him. They looked up at the stars for a while and then Kyo handed her a wrapped box. "It's not much but Happy Birthday." He said in a calm way. Tohru smiled and opened the present. She smiled and started to laugh. "Thank you! I love it!" She said still laughing. It was a stuff animal Orange cat than said Kyo loves Tohru on the collar. She looked at Kyo who was smiling with her. Kyo leaned in closer to her face and then their lips met again. He moved away and blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that" He said shyly and blushed. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You don't have to be sorry about that." She said getting up and walking to the ladder. "Good night Kyo" She said going down the ladder. When she left, Kyo smiled and followed her. "Good night princess" he whispered under his breath while walking to his room.  
  
It was the next day and they were at school again. Uo and Hana talked to Tohru about girl stuff while Kyo went to go talk to Haru. "Haru! Don't tell Yuki about Tohru and me. Okay?" Kyo said seriously. Kyo had told him what was going on with him and Tohru and didn't want to Yuki to know. "Whatever, but when Yuki does find out, he's going to kill you" Haru said not caring. "Yeah yeah Whatever." Kyo said leaning against the lockers. They suddenly saw a boy run into the room where Tohru was in heard "TOHRU!" "MOMIJI!" Haru and Kyo said angrily and ran in to the classroom. The two saw the bunny hop in front of Tohru and started to talk to her. "Hey Tohru! Did you like it?" She smiled, "Yes I did very much! Thank you!" Momiji smiled back. "I'm glad you liked it! I see you're wearing it!" Tohru swung the bag around and then she smiled. "Yup! Class is about to start! I think you should get to your class." "Yeah! You're right! I'll you later! Come on Haru!" And with Momiji saying that, he was gone and class started. It was a very boring day in school and no one seem to listen to the teachers (Hahaha! I do that all the time! Lol! Oh sorry!) It was ten minutes before lunch, when Tohru was passed an orange piece of paper again. Again she opened the note. It was in blue ink and it was from Kyo again.  
  
_Hey Tohru!  
  
Meet me on the roof when lunch starts.  
_  
_Kyo.  
_  
She smiled and wrote something back. It was passed back to Kyo and he read the pink ink note.  
  
_Hey Kyo!  
  
Sure! Can Uo and Hana come?  
  
Tohru.  
_  
He wrote his response and gave it back to Tohru.  
  
_No! Sorry about that but no they can't. I want to talk to you for a couple of minutes and then you can go see your friends again. Class is almost over so I'll meet you on the roof.  
  
Kyo_  
  
She smiled again and then the bell rang for lunch. She almost walked out of the room when she heard her name called. "Hello Miss Honda!" She turned around and saw Yuki. "Hello Yuki! How are you?" "I'm fine! We never talk anymore." Yuki sadly said. Tohru walked over to where he was. "I know, but we'll talk at lunch right? I'll be there a little late but we can talk then!" Tohru smiled. Yuki smiled back "Sure" With that said Tohru walked to the roof to meet Kyo.  
  
Hey guys! I'm going to stop here for today! Sorry but I got to think of more ideas for all you readers! Thank you guys so much who review! I don't care if you send flame just review ok? Ok! Well thanks and bye for now!  
  
Shellie 


	7. Chapter Seven

One spring day  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hey Readers! Thank you for all the reviews! Guess what!! I forgot to put what kind of gifts Tohru got! Ugh! Sorry about that. My brain doesn't work too well during the summer. Heh heh! Well please enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Tohru opened the door to the roof. She saw Kyo sitting there looking at the sky like he always did. "Hey Kyo" Tohru said sitting next to him. Kyo looked at her and smiled. "Hey" "So what did you need to talk to me about?" Tohru asked. "Well.." Kyo started. "I was talking to Haru today before class and...." He stopped. "Well I don't want to tell anybody about us going out yet." He looked down and sad. Tohru looked at him and smile. "I understand. I don't think I'm really to tell anybody yet." She Patted Kyo on the back. He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks" He said sweetly and kissed her on the cheek. Tohru blush and stood up. "Well we better get going. People are going to worry about us." She held out her hand to help Kyo up and he took her hand and stood up. They found their friends and started to eat.  
  
It was time to go home and as always Yuki had a Counsel meeting so he had to stay after school so, Kyo and Tohru walked home together alone in the woods. It was a sunny afternoon and it was a nice day for walking. Tohru smiled and walked with home with Kyo until he asked a question. "Hey. You want to take a walk in the park?" She Smiled and responded with a yes. They were the only ones there at the park and they walked around the park. Tohru smiled and had a great idea. She looked up at Kyo and he looked back. "What?" He asked very confused. She smiled and poked him. "You're it!" She said running around the park. He smiled and started running after her. Tohru finally stopped by a tree to catch her breath. She saw a shadow be hide her and she turned around and smiled. Kyo was be hide her. He smiled and pinned her to the tree enough to where he wasn't hugging her to transform. They kissed and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Tohru" Kyo whispered in her ear. "I love you too." she whispered back. He unpinned her and they walked home.  
  
When they got home, Tohru fixed dinner. She was happy and everything was going fine until she cut her finger again. She ran to the bathroom to get a band-aid. She looked in the cabinet and found out they ran out of band- aids. 'Oh-no! Kyo is going to freak out again!' Tohru thought as she wrapped a piece of toilet paper around her finger. She sighed and went downstairs to go back to fix dinner. It was a couple of minutes later that dinner was ready. She placed it on the table and called everyone down. She told them she had to go into work and she'll be back by 12:00 A.M and then she left. The three boys were confuse was going on. Shigure stared at the dinner and then laughed. "Well after dinner, I'm going to visit Hotori and Aya, or if you like I'm just called them to come over here." He saw the expression on the two boys faces. "Oh second thought! I'll go over there! Heh heh!" He got up and left. The cat and rat were left there.  
  
Yuki and Kyo sat in front of the T.V. watching a kid show because there was nothing on. "How come so much tome with Miss Honda?" Yuki asked still looking at the T.V. Kyo looked at him and looked down. "Because you're never there to keep her company." He then looked at his watch and got up. "I'm going to pick her up c ya." "Wait!" Yuki got up. "I want to go get her if you don't mind." Kyo looked down "No I don't mind." Kyo said "Good night." Kyo looked up and walked upstairs as he said it.  
  
Tohru had just finished up and she was tired. She said bye and walked outside and surprise to see Yuki. "Hello Miss Honda!" Yuki smiled and walked over to Tohru. "Hello Yuki! What are you doing here?" Tohru asked. He smiled. "I came to walk you home" He explained. She smiled and started to walk. He followed her. "Thank you Yuki for walking me late. I'm so sorry it's so late!" He smiled again. "It's alright!" it's Saturday and since it's Sunday tomorrow, we don't have school." She smiled and the rest of the walk home was silent. They were at the door of the house. Tohru said thank you again and try to go into the home. Yuki grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to where he couldn't transform. He looked her straight in the eyes and kissed her. She pulled back and blushed. "Ummm.... Good night." Tohru looked down and ran into the house. "I knew that was a bad idea." Yuki said to himself as he walked inside.  
  
It was the next morning and Tohru was up early cooking breakfast. "Good Morning Miss Honda." It was the same voice from yesterday. She turned around to Yuki standing be hide her. "OH! Hi Yuki!" She smiled and put the food on the table. "I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking right." He said as he looked down. Tohru smiled and lifted his head up. "It's alright! I just want be friends. Okay?" 'I want to be more than you're friend Miss Honda.' He thought to himself but he smiled and nodded. Kyo came in and saw Tohru talking to Yuki so sat down at the table and waited for everybody to come to the table. Shigure sat at the table with the new paper in his hands and started to read it. Yuki and Tohru finally came and sat down and they started to eat.  
  
Hi Readers! Well another chapter done! YAY! Anyways... since I forgot to put the presents down on the last chapter, I'll put them down for this one.  
  
Presents  
  
Momiji: those messenger bags  
  
Haru: braided anklet that he made himself (yeah I make A LOT of those! LOL)  
  
Shigure: Money  
  
Kisa and Hiro: Anime Video  
  
Aya: One of the dresses that he makes. (Shivers)  
  
Hotori: First aid kit (laughs) with a note: Just in case someone gets hurts. (In the envelope, there was money)  
  
Uo: mirror and the pepper spray  
  
Hana: Picture and necklace  
  
Kagura: a bunny backpack (you know.... She has that bear backpack so it's bunny instead!)  
  
Kyo: The cat with Kyo loves Tohru on the collar  
  
Yuki: the charm bracelet with the rat charm.  
  
Yeah, sorry if they are crappy gifts. (Sigh) oh well! Anyways from: 7/21/04- 8/1/04 I WILL NOT be updating because from 7/21/04-7/24/04 I'm going to camp and from 7/25/04-8/1/04 I'm going to Florida! YAY!!!!!!!!!! Anyways hope you liked this chapter! Flames are accepted!  
  
Shellie 


	8. Chapter Eight

One spring day

Chapter 8

Hi readers! I'm back from Vacation. I went to camp but I didn't get to go to Florida. (Cry cry) (Sigh) Oh well. Okay! Here's chapter 8! (P.s. OOC)

Chapter 8

Breakfast was over and cleaned up so Tohru started on the laundry. When she hung something up, she remembered the cut she had gotten on her finger the night before. She sighed and got back to work. She saw Kyo on the roof and smiled 'I love you so much Kyo' She thought as she was working. Shigure went to go visit Hotori and Yuki was at his secret base. Kyo thought this was a good time to visit Tohru, so he jumped off the roof and walked were Tohru was. She smiled as she saw him coming and started blushed a little. He stopped right in front of her and they stared into each other's eyes. They kissed and then they heard two gasps. The saw Yuki and Shigure standing there shocked. "Wait Yu-"Tohru tried to call out to Yuki but she could say his name he ran inside and looked his bedroom door. Shigure just stood there looking at Kyo shocked. Kyo got angry. "WHAT!?" He screamed at the clueless dog. The dog didn't say anything and went inside. Tohru sighed and went inside and Kyo followed her.

It was dinnertime and everybody was at the table. Kyo and Tohru were sitting together while Yuki and Shigure sat across from them. Yuki was heartbroken and every time he saw Tohru and Kyo were together, it made him angry. He tried to keep it in but he just exploded. (And NO it's not the BOOM explode) He slammed his hand against the table and stood up. "HOW LONG HAVE THIS BEEN GOING ON!" He yelled at Kyo. (He would never yell at Tohru) "Yuki! Calm down! I know you're angry but we need to talk about this calmly and plus! I don't want my house destroyed." Shigure said right before anything else happen. Yuki took a deep a breath in and sat down. Kyo looked down at his food eating it. He was calm today. "It's been a least week." He said calmly. "We weren't ready to tell you because we knew you react this way..." He still looked at his food. "WHAT?!?!" The rat yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN GOING OUT WITH HER FOR A WEEK AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!!?" Yuki still screamed because still surprised by this, he lost his cool. He then heard cries and it was Tohru crying. "Please stop fighting!" She yelled and ran to her room crying. When the three boys got up to her room, she had locked her door. Yuki stared at her door while he heard the sniffles in her room._ 'What have I done?' _he thought.

It was about midnight and when everybody was asleep, Tohru came out of her room. She looked red from crying and she decided to go to the roof to think for a while. 30 minutes had pass and she was still thinking on the roof when she heard someone come to the roof. She got frighten that she almost fell off the roof. When she saw it was only Kyo, she calmed down. He sat right next to her and looked at the stars. There was silence for a couple of minutes until Tohru broke the silence "I thought you would be sleeping" She said quietly still looking at the stars. "Well I heard noises from the roof and I came up here." He said smiling and looking at her. She just looked at the stars without a smile. He looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry." She looked at him and was confused. "What are you sorry about?" She asked. "About dinner. You know. When Yuki was...." Tohru had put a finger on his month to make him stop talking. She smiled. "It wasn't your fault." He looked at her with a confused look. "Huh?" She looked back at the stars. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't yell. It was just surprised about us. You know?" She looked at him again and smiled. He smiled back and gazed into her eyes. They gazed back at the stars for a while. It was two o'clock when they came down from the roof. Kyo walked Tohru to her bedroom. They kissed and Tohru went into her room. Kyo walked back into his room and lay there thinking about Tohru. He fell asleep later after that.

It was morning and Tohru was making breakfast. Everybody was sleeping. Tohru hummed while making breakfast. She was done with making breakfast and while she was setting up the table she saw a shadow come into the room. "Hello Miss Honda." Yuki walked in and sat down. She smiled and put another dish on the table. "Good Morning Yuki!" He smiled back and waited for everyone to come down for breakfast. Kyo came down and walked into the dining room. He looked at Yuki angrily and went to go sit down. Tohru walked back in and saw Kyo. "Ah! Good morning Kyo!" she said as she sat next to him. He slightly smiled and said good morning back. Yuki sighed and finally spoke. "Umm... I'm sorry about last night. I was surprise that's all. I didn't mean to make you cry Miss Honda." He sadly said looking at his lap. Tohru smiled. "It's ok Yuki! We all make mistakes. Right?" He looked up at her and smiled. He nodded and finish what he was going to say. "Yep, but anyways...at first I didn't accept that you were going out but know.... I do." He said. Kyo looked at his weirdly while Tohru smiled. "Thank you Yuki." She said as tears ran down her face. Yuki smiled and nodded his head. Kyo nodded his head that meant thank you and then he looked at the food. "Where the heck is Shigure?! I'm hungry!" He said getting annoyed. "Here I am!" As the dog came in and sat down. "Finally! Let's eat!" Kyo said as he got his serving. Everybody got something to eat and the three teenagers went to school. During class, Tohru was listening when a note was passed to her. She read it and it was from Kyo again.

_Hey!_

The note said. She smiled and passed the note back. He opened it and again it said

_Hey!_

He wrote something and passed it back. She read it.

_I love you._

She slightly blushed, wrote something back and passed it

_I love you too._

He smiled and looked back at her. They looked at each other for a while until the teacher told Kyo to turn around. She smiled and blanked out for a while. '_Mom!' _She thought _' I think you should stop worrying about me now. I'm so glad to have someone like Kyo because I am so happy with him.' _She ended her thought and went back to listening to the lesson.

The end.

Well that's my first fanfiction! YAY! It's the end! What did you think? Sorry I was soo late in updating! I had to think of ideas! Well anyways I WILL make another Fruits Basket Fan Fiction! Hehe! Well I want to thank everybody who reviewed and I will thank the people who WILL review my story later on! (Hope that made since.) Anyways!

Bye-Bye!

Shellie

P.S. Sorry if there is some errors!


End file.
